thevampirediariesfansfandomcom-20200214-history
"The Sunrise"
SCENE 1 (KRISTIN ENTERS ETHAN'S ROOM) KRISTIN: Hi...you okay? ETHAN: Yes, a little messed up, but I'm okay! KRISTIN: Come on...I've had friends that moved away...I know when someone misses someone whose gone. ETHAN: You see, I'm this type of person who gets very attached to people, and Alexandra's been to me like a sister and child at the same time! Never the less I come to think that she is alone and I should have left this town to travel with her! KRISTIN: No...because then who would be here to protect me? ETHAN: You're the only thing that's keeping me here! And I like that! KRISTIN: Hey...um...if you don't mind me asking, but how did you and Alexandra meet exactly? ETHAN: It's not exacly the most happy ending story, you know.. Are you shure you want to hear this? KRISTIN: (SITS DOWN ON HIS BED) Whatever this story has in it...I'll get over it, I'm all yours until the end of the day. ETHAN: In 1908 I went to Russia and had found a deadly danger! I was on the point of being staked and burned, when this man came up and saved my life! I told him that I would pay his help in any way, but all he wanted was for me to protect his family! After he died I came back to America to look for his daughter who had married a bussinessman... KRISTIN: His daughter was Alexandra wasn't she? ETHAN: Yes, and I had swore to protect her, so when her husban tried to kill her for the money she would inherit from her father, I knew I had to do something... SCENE 2 (ELLIE'S HOUSE) ELLIE: (GOES DOWNSTAIRS AND PICKS UP HER PHONE AND DIALS A NUMBER) Come on Ethan...(STARTS TO PLAY WITH THE END OF A KNIFE) Damn it! Ethan where are you? (JUST THEN SHE TRIES TO HEAL HERSELF FROM THE CUT SHE MADE, BUT STEAM STARTS COMING OUT OF HER BLOOD) Crap! (THE WOUND HEALS) Oh my God...it's happening. (LEAVES THE HOUSE). SCENE 3 (AMELIA IS AT THE TABLE) SYMONE: (COMES DOWNSTAIRS) So is this what you need? (HANDS HER A SMALL NECKLACE). AMELIA: Yes it is. SYMONE: So...What now? AMELIA: Now we just talk about the Warren bloodline. SYMONE: But what about this necklace? AMELIA: Oh it's just a necklace that my Great Grandmother passed on throughout the family. SYMONE: What does it do? AMELIA: When my mother gave it to me, she told me that it's what has a curse placed on all vampire that the witch who wears it has control over what happens to them. SYMONE: Well there's something that's bothering me AMELIA: What? SYMONE: If you're my Godmother then how are you a witch, you're not related to my family. AMELIA: Sweety...the reason why I'm a Warren witch is because my mother was one, I'm half-witch...which means that if I teach you...you will be stronger than me. SYMONE: Can I have this necklace when you're done with it. AMELIA: Sure...the heritage states that there is another necklace like this. SCENE 4 (1912, SPRINGFILED, ILLINOIS) (ETHAN ENTERS THE ROOM THROUGH THE WINDOW) ETHAN: Don't be scared, I'm here to help! ALEXANDRA: Who are you and what do you want? ETHAN: I am Ethan Proudmore, and I am here to save your life! That cup of tea over there, it's poisoned... ALEXANDRA: No, It can't be! ETHAN: Your husband, he wants to kill you for the money you inherited from your father! ALEXANDRA: How do you know about my father's money? ETHAN: Alexandra, I new him, I knew your father back in 1908, in Russia! ALEXANDRA: And what do you want from me, now? ETHAN: Gustav wanted me to keep you safe. Do you trust me, Alexandra? ALEXANDRA: I... I... I do! If my father trusted you, than so do I! ETHAN: Good! I can offer you a new life, one where you won't have to be afraid of anyone, but you must be sure you want this! Do you know what a vampire is? ALEXANDRA: I've read, but I thought they were a myth... ETHAN: I am a vampire. Yes I drink human blood, and I am not going to harm you! ALEXANDRA: Why are you telling me this? ETHAN: Your life will end tonight, right after you drink that cup of tea, but I can offer you a new life, away from all of this, but it will cost you more than you imagine right now! ALEXANDRA: I... I want to live! ETAHN: Do you think you can live upon the blood of others? ALEXANDRA: I don't know if I'm strong enough... ETHAN: Take my blood and the choice is yours! (ALEXANDRA DRINKS ETHANS BLOOD) (BACK TO PRESENT DAY) ETHAN: And she killed herself, to start a new life! SCENE 5 (ARON AND EMMA HAVE A TALK IN THE PARK) EMMA: So...Chase hasn't been around lately. ARON: I don't get it... What's wrong with him? He's been dodging me... he doesen't show up at practice and... EMMA: And isn't this what you wanted...he used to follow us around all day after Kristin broke up with him. ARON: Yeah, but he's my friend and all of a sudden he tells me he's in love with an older woman... She must be like 24 or something... EMMA: Well is someone jealous that their friend got a girl he didn't get to be with yet? (PUNCHES HIM PLAYFULLY). ARON: Hey, you know how I feel about you, right? EMMA: Of course I do...just cut Chase some slack he's in love. ARON: Meybe your right, maybe he needs some time on his own... EMMA: Exactly...so all you have to do is deal with it...how about you invite Chase and the mysterious girlfriend to double date with us. ARON: Would that be ok with you? EMMA: Of course it would...plus I want to see what she looks like! ARON: Ok, let's do it then! SCENE 6 (ARON SEES CHASE SITTING ON A BENCH) ARON: Chase, there you are! CHASE: Oh, hi! ARON: Man I've been looking for you all day... CHASE: You were? ARON: Yeah I've been meaning to ask you something... CHASE: What do you want? ARON: I was wondering if you and your new girlfriend would be interested in double dating with me and Emma? CHASE: Man, what the fuck, Alexandra just left last night... ARON: Woah...calm down I didn't know. CHASE: She came by my place last night and said she's leaving town and doesen't know when she'll be back... I feel like shit, man! ARON: Dude step into reality okay...you can't beat yourself up over some girl...you did this with Kristin, but I'm not letting do it with this girl! CHASE: You don't get it, she was nothing like Kristin, she was smoking hot and i was really into her... ARON: Dude, Kristin was hot too, I think you need to slap youself back into reality! CHASE: I think she broke my heart... didn't even know I had a heart until I met her... ARON: Chase you have to stop opening your heart to girls, because all they are going to do is hurt you... CHASE: She wasn't just some highschool girl... oh well you're not going to understand... SCENE 7 (1901) (A WOMAN MAKES HER WAY OUT OF THE HOUSE) WORKER: Miss Abigail...I've finished tending to the garden ABIGAIL: Thank you Raymond...you have been very helpful WORKER: You look pretty Abigail ABIGAIL: Why don't you come inside for some lemonade? (PRESENT TIME) SYMONE: So wait let me get this straight...they are the ones that started this whole Warren bloodline thing? AMELIA: Yep SYMONE: Okay, so let me ask you a question? AMELIA: Sure what? SYMONE: Was my father or mother the witch? AMELIA: Well your mother was the witch...but there's something you need to know. SYMONE: Yeah...what's that? AMELIA: You aren't the only child they've had SYMONE: So what you're saying is that I have a sister? AMELIA: Yes...she's 20 something now, but she's still alive...she doesn't know who you are. SCENE 8 (ETHAN'S ROOM) ETHAN: And that sums it all up for you! Just like you said, no more secrets... KRISTIN: (GRABS HIS ARM) How do you feel? ETHAN: Lighter, I guess! It's good to share your feelings with someone you love! KRISTIN: I love you too...but, what happens if Johnston comes after me? ETHAN: There's one last option, if things get too risky! KRISTIN: And what's that? ETHAN: You already know, but let's not talk about this now! KRISTIN: Well can we talk about Scarlet? ETHAN: Right now all I want to do is hold you in my arms... KRISTIN: That we can do...(HUGS HIM) SCENE 9 (ELLIE OPENS THE PROUDMORE HOUSE DOOR) ELLIE: (YELLS) Ethan! (ETHAN SPEEDS DOWNSTAIRS) ETHAN: What's wrong? ELLIE: It's happening the curse is taking effect. ETHAN: Kristin, call Symone, now! KRISTIN: Okay! (PULLS OUT CELL PHONE) ELLIE: Ethan we need to find that stone and get Symone to break it or I die ETHAN: What makes you think I trust you as much? ELLIE: (SCREECHES AS HER SKIN STARTS BURNING) Help! KRISTIN: Symone's on her way with Amelia. ETHAN: Good! Ellie's going to need all the help she can get! ELLIE: (SITS DOWN) Ethan I need to tell you something...just in case I don't make it... ETHAN: I'm listening! ELLIE: Scarlet, you know she's a vampire, Scarlet is still alive...I was running from her, that's why I came here. ETAHN: I tought you were searching for the crystal, not running... Maybe I should kill you to end your suffering... ELLIE: No...she's not technically breathing...well you can say that but I did come here for the crystal and I am running from her, but the thing is...(FALLS OUT) (SYMONE AND AMELIA COME IN) AMELIA: Hello, Ethan! (AMELIA PULLS OUT AN OLD BOOK) AMELIA (CHANTS): Im spiritus, spiritum im vantis! SYMONE (CHANTS): Terra morra vantis... AMELIA (CHANTS): Que vampiri, incandis! (ELLIE STARTS TO MOVE) KRISTIN: She's moving! AMELIA: (LOOKS CONFUSED) Ethan and Symone I need to talk to the both of you right now! ETHAN: What is it about? SYMONE: Yeah Amelia what's going on? AMELIA: Symone when I told you that there was another crystal like mine that could remove a curse...just now when I was doing the spell I felt something...Kristin, she's the crystal itself. SYMONE: What? ETHAN: How can this be? AMELIA: When that witch placed a curse on Ellie, Scarlet, I know Symone told me, must have swallowed the stone so Ellie could never find it. Since Kristin is a descendent the crystal must've adapted to her immune system and stayed there. KRISTIN: I'm a descendant of what? ELLIE: A descendant of Scarlet...in order for me to live...you have to die. ETHAN: I will not let this happen, and you all know it! Better spill my blood than take her life! AMELIA: Maybe you both can live...I have the same crystal...if I bind it then break it's curse then Ellie could be free. KRISTIN: Isn't that hard to do? AMELIA: Not if Symone helps me. SYMONE: Of course I will. SCENE 10 (MAYOR KING'S OFFICE) CHASE: You wanted to see me, father? JARED: Actually yes...why didn't you do what I asked you to do? CHASE: Because I'm done listening to you! JARED: What makes you think that you can just come in here and talk to me like that? CHASE: The fact that I can do whatever I want with my life! JARED: I got a call from one of your friends today, Aron... CHASE: You did? JARED: Yes he told me how you have been blowing him off for some girl CHASE: And what do you care about that? JARED: All I have to say is be careful with girls, sometimes love comes back to bite you in the ass! CHASE: Like you'd know anything about love! JARED: Son be careful. That's all I'll see you later. CHASE: Go to hell! (CHASE LEAVES AND JARED PICKS UP HIS PHONE) JARED: Hello...yes Sheriff...I need you to pay close attention to my son...from now on!